


Prince in shining armor

by Sebastian_txt



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Eddie Kaspbrak, Adult Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Adult Losers Club (IT), Adult Richie Tozier, Alternate Ending, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Everyone Is Alive, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Light Angst, M/M, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Reddie, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Smut, Tender Sex, The House on 28 Neibolt Street (IT), Top Richie Tozier, even stan but i dont mention him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22394809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebastian_txt/pseuds/Sebastian_txt
Summary: “I’ll get you bandaged up,” Eddie mutters as he leads Richie up to his room. Richie perches himself on the closed toilet as Eddie practically bathes him in antiseptic.“Owe!” Richie winces.“It just means it’s working, Trashmouth,” Eddie sighs, sitting on the rim of the bathtub, “You’re almost done.”“You can’t seriously be mad at me for saving your life,” Richie half asks, looking down at Eddie.“No,” He says, “it just… Why?”
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 113





	Prince in shining armor

**Author's Note:**

> I am,,,, very stoned,,, and I love these boys.... I wanna give eddie kaspbrak a tender smooch right on the lips.

“What were you thinking?” Eddie half shouts, the cut in his stomach had healed when the clown had died, but he still had a gash on his face and Richie was completely battered and bruised from almost being buried alive in the sewers not ten minutes before.

“What? So you wish I just left you down there to die?” Richie sputters, talking with his bleeding hands.

“I was dead,” He yells, practically jumping out of his skin. He’s significantly smaller than Richie, but anyone watching would have forgotten that. Suddenly, he gets quiet, less angry, “and you could have died, too. And then we’d both be dead and I’d never forgiven myself and-” 

He pulls an old and useless inhaler from his pocket, taking a deep puff before turning back to his friend. 

“It wasn’t worth us both dying!” 

“I saved your life, Eds. I’m your price in shining armor, can we just forget the personal risk?” He sighs, “Besides, you'd be dead, too. So, you’re ‘I’d never forgiven myself’ comment is 100% false.”

“Knight in shining armor,” Eddie smiles.

“What?” Richie gestures, seeming to have already forgotten what he’d just said. 

“That’s the expression. Not: Prince in shining armor.”

“C’mon, l-let’s go!” Bill shouts, “I would- I would- I would die for a sh-sh-shower right now.”

Eddie gives Richie a glance that says they’ll continue this talk later but they head to the car.

“I’ll get you bandaged up,” Eddie mutters as he leads Richie up to his room. Richie perches himself on the closed toilet as Eddie practically bathes him in antiseptic.

“Owe!” Richie winces.

“It just means it’s working, Trashmouth,” Eddie sighs, sitting on the rim of the bathtub, “You’re almost done.” 

“You can’t seriously be mad at me for saving your life,” Richie half asks, looking down at Eddie. 

“No,” He says, “it just… Why?”

“What do you mean, Eds? You would have done the same for me or any of our friends.”

“Everyone else believed I was gone. Why didn’t you?”

Richie is taken aback. Eddie says all of this while still bandaging a wound on Richie’s right forearm. He doesn’t look up from his work and Richie’s grateful, he doesn’t want him to see the look on his face.

“Well,” Richie’s voice wobbles with an unknown caution, “I just… I couldn’t believe you were dead, Eddie Spaghetti! That’d just… That would be too much for me.”

“Why?” 

“What? Are you seven? Gonna play the why game? Jesu-”

Eddie leans toward him, rubbing a slow circle on Richie’s cheek. He feels utterly speechless as the friend of his youth and first love stares at him. Through his oversized glasses, he can see Eddies' soft, brown eyes as he searches his face.

Slowly but surely, Eddie is pulling him closer. They kiss in a soft and tender way. Richie seems to grasp him for support as he leans into his lips. Shock gives way to complete comfort. He’s wanted this for so long. 

“Eds,” Richie sighs as they pull apart, “Eds I love you. I couldn’t- I couldn’t lose you.”

“Well, you didn't” Eddie chuckles, “I love you, too.”

Richie pulls him back into a deep kiss while he drags Eddie onto his lap. 

Richie moved his lips down Eddie’s neck, kissing him wherever he’s sure he can avoid sore spots. 

Eddie begins to grind down against Richie, gripping at his shaggy hair as he moves against him. He can feel Richie’s hard-on against his own as he drags his hips across Richie’s.

“God this feels so high school,” Richie whispers against Eddie’s collar bone. 

“My parents aren't home,” Eddie says, earning a genuine laugh as Richie picks him up, nearly whamming him into the wall as they stumble onto the bed. 

“Good because I’ve been thinking about doing this to you since before I learned how to do voices.”

“So you still aren’t into me?” Richie laughs, sliding his hand over Eddie's chest. 

“Shove it, Eds! I’m a hoot and a master impersonator, and you know it!” Eddie tries to think of a quip, but, just then, Richie's hand travels below his smaller waist. Eddie bucks his hips in a completely involuntary way as Richie’s hand ghosts his bulge.

“Goddamn, this really is highschool. Gonna cum in your pants if I show you my tits?” Eddie rolls his eyes, half sitting up to strip his clothing. 

“Maybe,” He laughs, “give me your clothes.”

“Wow, doing the laundry?”

“No,” Eddie puffs, “I just don’t want you to somehow lose your pants and just run to your room naked!”

Richie wants to make a comeback. Problem is, he’d done that not one, not two, but three times. So, he really couldn’t justify making a quip at Eddie for it.

“Fine,” he hands his clothes to Eddie, standing naked in the middle of the hotel room. Eddie folds their clothes and puts them in a mile on the nightstand before laying back, he looks over Richie with nonchalant interest.

“Like what ya’ see, dollface?” He flexes his nonexistent mussels, really just emphasizing his dad bod and thick body hair.

Eddie just smiles and shakes his head, “I have lube and condoms in the gray bag on the dresser.” Richie goes over to it and finds an oddly ample supply. 

“Don’t you have a wife?”

“Always prepared,” Eddie shrugs, “Don’t really want to think about my future Ex-Wife right now.” 

“Right,” Richie nods, crawling between Eddie's legs as he spreads ample lube over his fingers.

Eddie moans like a fucking b rate porn star as soon as he slides in the first finger.

“Highschool!” Richie laughs, moving his finger inside him.

“It’s just,” Eddie whines as Richie adds the next finger, moving them faster inside him, “Haven’t had a guy in a long time.”

Richie nods. Oh! to be a closeted bottom. Poor Eds. He adds a third finger, moving them quickly in and out of his best friend.

“Rich,” Eddie sighs, “Just fuck me, please.” Richie bites his lip and pulls his fingers out. He wipes them on the duvet, though he knows that Eddie will bitch to him about it later.

Richie rips open the condom in a way he hopes is sexy and rolls in on in a way he knows isn’t. He positions himself between Eddie’s legs and leans down and envelopes him in a kiss, “you’re very pretty like this, Eds.” 

“Mmhmm,” Eddie hums, “You too, dumbass.”

Richie leans back, sliding into Eddie with fragile care. It’s not entirely selfless, he’s a bit worse for the ware, himself. However, he’s mostly just terrified of hurting Eddie. 

Eddie reaches out to grab onto Richie’s forearm, throwing his head back as Richie begins to speed up. 

He sighs out a stream of curses alongside Richie’s name. Soon, he is bucking back against Richie and half shouting. 

“Please,” Eddie whines, “Touch me, please, Rich!” Richie knew that half of Derry could probably hear them, but he just couldn’t bring himself to care as he looked over Eddie.

He reaches the arm that Eddie doesn’t have a firm grasp on to his leaking cock. He begins to jack him off in an irregular pattern as he thrusts inside of him. 

Eddie finishes into his hand a few minutes later. As Eddie cums, he tightens his legs around Richie, pulling him further into him as he breathes out Richie’s name like a prayer.

Richie cums just seconds after, gripping onto Eddie as he kisses his face, neck, and wherever else on his body that he can access. 

He sighs, leaning against Eddie for a moment as he catches his breath, still inside the smaller man. 

“Rich,” Eddie mutters, “You’re gonna crush me.” 

“Oh, shit,” Richie mumbles, secretly reluctant to roll off of Eddie. He fully stands up, tying the condom and tossing it into the trash.

He runs his hands through his hair, glancing over at the bed, “Can I stay the night, Spaghetti?”

“Yeah,” Eddie smiles, “But grab some towels.” 

Five minutes later and Eddie is curled up against Richie. They make sure to hold each other tight, each making silent vows to never lose the other, again. 

“We should do this again sometime,” Richie laughs, only really half-conscious.

“Beep, beep, Trashmouth,” Eddie smiles, “we really should.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr at https://edskaspbrack.tumblr.com/


End file.
